The Belko Experiment
The Belko Experiment is a 2016 American action horror-thriller film directed by Greg McLean and written by James Gunn. The film stars John Gallagher Jr., Tony Goldwyn, Adria Arjona, John C. McGinley and Melonie Diaz. Filming began on June 1, 2015, in Bogotá, Colombia. The film premiered at the 2016 Toronto International Film Festival on September 10, 2016 and was released in the United States on March 17, 2017, by Blumhouse Tilt and Orion Pictures. The film received mixed reviews from critics and had a box office of $11.1 million worldwide & had a $5 million budget. Synopsis Mike Melch is arriving at work several employees are sent home by new guards leaving 80 people including Mike, Barry Norris, played by Mikes' girlfriend Leandra Jerez, and new recruit Danielle Wilkins. A voice comes over the intercom and instructs the employees to kill 2 people. However nobody believes it, Marty Espenscheid thinks it's a psychological test and Barry thinks it's a prank until one of Martys friends head explodes followed by 3 other people. The voice comes back instructing them they have 2 hours to kill 30 people or 60 of them will die. Mike, Leandra and Keith try to flag the guards but the guards fire at them with assault rifles. Bud Melks and Lonny Crane try to break the metal on the doors and windows but fail so they go into the basement with Dany. Lonny attacks them with a wrench, he kills Bud but Dany kicks him into a pipe which results in him getting impaled. Barry, Wendell, Antonio, Terry, and Bradly attempt to open the weapon safe. Mike Leandra and Evan try to stop them but Wendell stabs Evan and steals the keys, Mike is knocked out as well. Barry and his crew begin their killing spree. Johnathan & 10 others are executed. Mike is about to be executed however Dany turns off the lights of the facility, which results in all of the surviving employees excluding Barry and his group, fleeing. Now desperate to get a total of 30 kills, Barry and his group open fire on the fleeing employees. Soon afterwards, Barry’s group attempts to chase down the other employees which results in them splitting up. Antonio chases Peggy into a stairwell in order to kill her. However just as he was to kill her, Mike jumps on him distracting him long enough for Peggy to take Antonio‘s knife and kill Antonio. Bradley tries to restore the power to the facility but Vince tackles him to ground, he and several other employees, murder Bradley. At that point, 29 employees are killed in phase 2. The Voice contacts again to explain they only have 2 minutes to kill one more person or 31 additional employees will die. As Barry, Wendell and Terry are searching for more employees to kill, Leandra surprises Terry with a paper trimmer attempting to kill him but she hesitates to do so. The Voice then contacts the remaining employees & explains that the 2 minutes is up and 31 employees will be killed. Terry, Keith, Peggy and several others employees are then killed which leaves only 16 employees left in the building. The Voice comes over the intercom & says it time for "Phase 3", Whoever kills the most people in one hour will be allowed to leave alive. Barry then kills Roberto but gets trapped in the elevator in the process. Wendell then finds and kills 2 employees in the bathroom. Leandra then finds Chet and Marty & they proceed to collect the bombs of the dead employees. Leandra, Chet and Marty then meet up with Mike. They stumble across Wendell pulling Tyson out of a freezer and dismembering him up. Leandra then shoots Wendell but not killing him, She then hides with Chet and Marty behind a table. Wendell then shoots and kills Chet & Marty but is killed by Leandra. Vince finally accepts that he has to kill, so he grabs Bradley’s pistol and kills Raziyah. Mike and Lezlie find Leandra but are attacked by Vince who kills Lezlie. As Vince is hunting Mike and Leandra, he gets killed by Barry. As Mike and Leandra are running away from Barry, Leandra gets shot & begins to bleed out. Barry then finds and kills Dany. Leandra soon dies from blood loss. Mike angrily kills Barry with a tape dispenser which makes Mike is the last survivor and is eventually carried away by two security guards, carefully attaching the bombs gathered earlier to the guards in the process. He is taken outside & brought into a nearby hangar. Inside the hangar, The Voice has been watching, communicating & operating the experiment within. As the Voice is attempting to question Mike, Mike notices a switchboard with every employees name on it that allowed detonation of the the bombs that were implanted. Mike suddenly runs to the switchboard & flips every switch except the switch with his name on it. All of the bombs explode, killing the security guards & wounding the Voice in the process. Mike then picks up one of the guard‘s assault rifles and kills the two other employees working with the Voice. As the Voice pleads, Mike shoots the Voice. Mike then exits the hangar. Another voice is heard saying commence stage 2. Cast *John Gallagher, Jr. as Mike Milch *Tony Goldwyn as Barry Norris *Melonie Diaz as Dany Wilkins *John C. McGinley as Wendell Dukes *Michael Rooker as Bud Melks *Adria Arjona as Leandra Florez *Owain Yeoman as Terry Winters *Sean Gunn as Marty Espenscheid *Abraham Benrubi as Chet Valincourt *David Dastmalchian as Lonny Crane *Gail Bean as Leota Hyneck *Josh Brener as Keith McLure *Rusty Schwimmer as Peggy Displasia *David Del Rio as Roberto Jerez *James Earl as Evan Smith *Brent Sexton as Vince Agostino *Mikaela Hoover as Raziya Memarian *Joe Fria as Tyson Moon *Benjamin Byron Davis as Antonio Fowler *Andres Suarez as Bradley Lang *Alvaro Garcia as Jonathan Schwartz *Cindy Baker as Lorena Checo *Maruia Shelton as Agnes Meraz *Gregg Henry as The Voice Behind the Scenes *James Gunn announced the film on his Facebook page on March 31, 2015. He began posting cast announcements daily on May 18, 2015. *Filming began in early June, 2015 in Bogota, Colombia.